Disowned from the Black's
by PureSnow545
Summary: Sirius has put up with his family for too long, what happens when he leaves his home for good? Where will he go? The Potter's of course.


_A/N: Hey Reader :)_

_I've read lots of Sirius leaving home fics and was inspired to write this one,_

_Enjoy._

* * *

"SIRIUS ORIN BLACK! IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN 5 SECONDS YOU WILL HAVE NO DINNER FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

"Lovely set of lungs my mother has." Sirius said to James. Who laughed and waved him off through the mirror. With a sigh Sirius stood.

"5!"

Shaking his head he moved over to the door and pulled it open.

"4!"

Walking slowly down the stairs.

"3!"

Jump the last few only to land on his butt.

"2!"

Pick himself up and walk down and open the door to the dining room.

"1!"

Sit in his place and glare at his Brother sitting opposite.

"Good. Now what were you saying dear?" She asked Sirius' father, who sat at the head of the table. Sirius took no part in their conversations. They were normally about 'Mudbloods' or 'Stupid Muggles', it made him want to be sick. However his attention was drawn when his father said;

"I met a werewolf at the Ministry today. Disgusting thing. They should be kept in cages. He was being taken for execution. I think they should just round them all up and be done with it." He opened his mouth to continue when he noticed the look on Sirius' face.

If looks could kill, his father would be stone dead.

"Sirius, do you have an opinion on the matter?" He asked with a sneer. Sirius said nothing; he didn't trust himself to open his mouth. His brother smirked at him, knowing what would come next.

"Sirius, your father asked you a question." He mother declared, "answer him."

There was a moment's silence, before Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "The way you talk _father_, makes you sound more of a monster then them. I think you deserve to be in a cage more than they do." They all sat wide eyed at Sirius. Regulus' mouth hung open too.

"What did you say?" His father said in shock.

"I said you belong in a cage. _Father._" He finished bitterly.

"You- You- YOU DARE DISRISPECT ME IN MY OWN HOUSE!" His father shouted, jumping to his feet.

"YES I DARE, AND YOU DESURVE IT, _FATHER!"_ Sirius yelled back, also climbing to his feet.

His mother screamed in anger and whipped her wand out, "CRUCIO!"

Sirius fell to the floor, yells of pain echoed around the big house. Regulus jumped to his feet, "Mother! Mother Stop!" He said, clinging to her arm which held the wand condemning Sirius to such unbelievable pain.

The yelling stopped. She lowered her wand.

"You are no Son of mine." She said softly with venom. A tear fell from her eye. "You are not my Son. You are a disgrace."

To the whole room surprise, Sirius laughed. Bitterly. Coldly. Laughed. "Good. I never wanted to be your son."

He dragged himself to his feet and stumbled from the room, up the stairs and into his room.

Grabbing everything he could, he flung his belongings into his school trunk. He could hear more yelling coming from down stairs. Ignoring it, he grabbed his broom and opened the large window.

Just as he was going to take of he heard the door open. He turned to see the out-line of his younger brother.

"Sirius?"

"Goodbye Regulus." He said. Turning his back on his old room, he leapt from the window, and out into the night.

* * *

It was only after he had calmed down that he realized what he had just done.

He was free.

No longer would he have to put up with his mother.

He didn't have to listen to them speaking about Mudbloods.

No more being cooped up in his room.

But then it hit him, where would he go? He couldn't go back home, not that it was home anymore.

Well, there was only one place really. The Potter's.

* * *

After longer than an hours ride he found himself on the doorstep of one James Potter.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

The door was pulled open sharply, jogging Sirius. He gazed upon Mrs. Potter, in her night gown, with fluffy slippers and rollers in her hair. She looked tiredly at Sirius, but they her eyes widened at his appearance.

"What are you doing here Sirius?" She asked.

"I- I've sort of been disowned." He said sadly. Mrs. Potter blinked in surprise.

"Oh. Well, come in." She said moving from the door way. He muttered a thanks before shuffling into the house.

"Did you have to get here so late, Sirius, I just got James to go upstairs." She said smiling. Closing the door, she moved further into the house, Sirius followed.

"James! Come Down Here!" She shouted softly.

There was a few moments silence before the sound of footsteps. James came down the stairs and smiled in surprise at his best friend.

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" He asked happily. But sobered at Sirius' expression, "What happened?"

"I've been disowned." He said.

"What did you do?" James asked.

"I'd had enough of them. I tried, I really did, I put up with the Muggle hating, and the blood mania, but when they started on Werewolves I just couldn't. Just the thought of what they were saying." He said, "They were talking about cages and killing, I just couldn't listen to it. I mean, poor Moony. And then, they wanted me to agree with them. And that is where I draw the line."

There was a moment's silence. James shook his head, "have I ever told you, your family is crazy."

"Yeah, maybe once. Or twice. Or all of last year." Sirius laughed, faking a thoughtful face.

James smiled, "Where are you going to go?" He asked.

"I dunno, I could probably stay with Adromeda. She was disowned last year when she married Ted Tonks. But I think they're on holiday. I might be able to stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Or I-"

"Could stay here." Mrs. Potter said kindly. Sirius blinked in surprise. "Really?"

James bounced in excitement when Mrs. Potter nodded with a warm smile.

"Are you sure? I mean, I could probably find somewhere else-"

"No Sirius. Come on! This will be such a laugh! Wait till Moony finds out! He'll be so jealous!" James said brightly.

"Urm- Okay. Thank you. I mean, well, Thanks." Sirius said with a smile.

The two boys rushed up the stairs talking loudly. Mrs. Potter watched with warm amusement and turned to meet Mr. Potter as he came out from the living room,

"What's going on?" He asked.

And with a smile, she answered,

"Looks like we have a new son."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading,_

_Love comments and reviews so please share what you think ;)_

_PureSnow545_


End file.
